Making Memories
by EmpressKira
Summary: One thing was certain, Marco wasn't a social butterfly. He could be himself around family, but as soon as he was outside of the realm of their main home then he was completely a 'to himself' kind of person. That was until this freckled face guy came through determined to be friends with him. MarcoAce. SliceofLife. Rated T for language mainly. OneShot. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: A bit of Slice of Life~! Cute little thing to type~! With this fic, I had known someone and didn't really know her until she actually opened up more with me because she realized I did care for her. This is a bit of difference in writing since nothing dramatic, but still very interesting for Slice of Life.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Making Memories**

To everyone outside of the family, I am the poster boy, all my brothers tease me from now and then because of how I am. Even though most have seen me through my adolescent years and know _poster boy_ is so far off, even with how I am around them now. Don't get me wrong, some of my brothers are highly successful and each have their own qualities they are good at. The only difference is that they all knew how anti-social I could be. If it wasn't in a professional manner or just a means to later drop, I didn't bother with it.

Well, yeah… until this one guy showed up.

I was walking through the campus, in the process of working on my degree and basically trying to finish my last couple years to start working. A job was already lined up for me, working alongside our father figure that we call Pops. To the world, he is known as Whitebeard, his real name being Edward Newgate, but he chose the former over the latter. I was merely getting a Masters in business, having a good start and flying through classes like candy. At twenty-six, people were surprised to see me so mature for my age.

"Ah! Sorry!" A body rammed into me from the side, staggering me lightly, but I had a hold of my satchel. Unruly dark brown hair shifted and then these dark-chocolate eyes peered up, freckles dashing cheeks in a splatter. "Oh! Cool pineapple hair!" The grin and tone was showing to be serious, a compliment and I was a bit startled by it.

"Um, thanks?" I slightly asked whilst blinking lightly in curiosity and had a hand ruffling my blonde strands.

"I didn't mean to run into you, I was kind of distracted, looking in my bag and everything." The younger, from what I can tell, student was grinning excitedly as feet shifted to give me room, but looked friendly enough. "But that's totally cool! We should hang out some time, you know?" The bluntness caught me a little off guard, only being used to my brother Izo being like that.

"What?"

"Hang out, you know? Like we could totally get lunch or something if we don't have clashing classes, or there's a party tomorrow! It's at my buddy's house, he's pretty killer with his parties! I mean, no one pressures you since—like—no one would want to share anyways. So, you wouldn't have to worry about it, besides maybe getting asked." The rambling was there and I was mostly okay with it since I was completely lost for words on how he could just hitch off just like that with someone he doesn't know, reminding me of Thatch.

"Are you old enough to drink?"

"Well, yeeeeeaaah!" Eyes rolled before grinning all meddlesome like as he put hands to his hips and tilted slightly. "Not that it ever stopped me, but that doesn't matter since I could just buy it myself now. It's no fun anymore, being legal anyways." A slight pout was there as his nose crinkled and I stared to him, confusion still swirling through me. "Still let's get lunch later, when is your classes? I know you must be higher than me since you have that appearance of someone being here awhile."

"I don't even know your name." I finally mentioned and that him pause with his head tilting a bit, eyes flickering to the side as if thinking.

"Huh… that's usually the first thing I do, I must have been caught off guard with your awesome hair!" A grin was there and all I could think was on how _he_ was caught off-guard since I am the one being bombarded. "I'm Ace Portgas! It's good to meet you!" This hand was out and I soon grasped for it, a firm shake.

"Marco Newgate." Our hands released as I watched him to see the reaction of my name, but he didn't flinch.

"Cool, so we should get lunch, totally." He wasn't fazed by my name, either because he didn't care or that he wasn't aware.

"Um, sure?"

"I got Smokey's class and then good until three, what about you?"

"I have Professor Hancock now and then Professor Aokiji at two."

"Sweet, so twelve-thirty? We could go to that Imo's pizzeria! They got sandwiches and pastas too! A great amount of food things if you think about it, plus the old man knows how to make a mean pizza!" A nod left me as he was practically beaming before catching the time on his watch, being an active/sports type. "Ah, fuck! Smokey is going to kill me if I am late again!" Feet moved as he smacked to my shoulder before grinning as he began off. "See you later, Marco!"

"O-Okay …" I agreed lightly as I watched him running off and blinked a few times in confusion of what _just_ happened.

The class was just reviewing, everything already stored within my brain so I was literally left to stare at the board whilst thinking on the event that happened. This Ace guy rams me, compliments my hair, says we should hang out, gets my name, and now we are meeting for lunch. Like, my brain wasn't processing on what exactly happened.

Now, here I was, standing in front of the pizzeria since it was the only one on campus and looking to my golden watch on my wrist. A present from Vista a couple years back and I expected he would probably buy a newer this next birthday coming up in a couple months. This sigh left me, not really sure why I am, I could have just bailed and if asked I would merely claim that I forgot. Though, I'm not like my brother Jiru who bails on things he isn't too keen on.

"I'm on time, worrywart!" The playful tone was there as I turned to face to the side as Ace approached, catching his breath easily. "I'm starved! You could have gone in for a seat, you know!" A light laugh left him as I merely followed him into the building, kind of going with the flow since I mean… I'm here and I _am_ hungry.

Okay, I wasn't as hungry as him obviously. By the time we sat and ordered, I was shocked at the amount—the waiter not fazed—and wondered if he would to-go most of it. I knew I was doing that after I finish, but he ordered everything now. Chatters of excitement left him as he was talking about random things that popped into his head and it was kind of comforting. I spoke at random intervals out of everything, for input, and he was more than pleased with that as I could occasionally hear his boot heels, I assume, tapping to the ground. Almost like a kid who was thrilled over getting a cone of ice cream.

No, the food was pretty much all for now, it was a bit off-putting, but he did seem to have a high metabolism.

"So, I was thinking," the words came out as he paused in eating to take a drink and look to me as I ate my pasta. "You probably don't care for parties and stuff like that, so we should do something Saturday if you're not busy and all!" Hands held his red plastic cup as that grin was slowly starting to be contagious.

"And do what?"

"I don't know, wanna go hiking? There is this trail with a café up on the side of the mountain at the edge of town, but not too far. The food is really great and definitely worth the trek up to it! Oh, and the view is really cool so hopefully we get window seats!" It was interesting being around someone that showed similar traits to a few of my brothers, pure excitement and thrill. Most likely, Ace is a type of adrenaline junkie.

"I don't exactly have hiking boots."

"We could get you some, Timberlands has got a lot to choose from, I'll even pitch in for your pair since I am the one mentioning this all!" A look of determination was there, but I could also tell he wasn't pushing the matter.

"Sure, but you don't need to pitch in, it's not necessary."

"Oh, you sure? If you say so." A shrug was there as he was still showing his carefree attitude and it was kind of rubbing off on me as I was thinking of how surprised he would be if I was myself around him.

"I can get a pair tomorrow so we don't have to do any running around on Saturday." The words left me, not sure on where this drive to be social for once came from.

"Sweet! When do you want to leave? I'm okay as long as I can sleep until eight, I'm still going to that party tomorrow, just not drinking and all." That surprised me on how he would be able to bounce back after a party night, but I guess we would see.

"We could meet up at The Tangerine at nine?"

"Oh, nice, get some coffee before going! Do you need a canteen or anything? I have a few extra." That didn't really occur to me as I gave a look and he laughed out with a hand swatting out. "Got it covered! I'll even add ice! I do this cylinder type of ice piece and everything!" Ace was off on explaining some things about hiking, making me realize the last time I went was at the beginning of college and it was a brother trip in a different state. Though this is completely different than what I am up to when home and with my family.

We do that every year, a brother trip, a couple times so we can all spend time together, and that year was hiking—picked courtesy of Thatch. That, of course, made Izo mad for most of the trip and demand our brother to pay for his spa treatments. It was a harder hiking trail and we all went for it, which also made Izo irate at us all for a short time. Having fourteen brothers was a headache on some occasions, them all worrying over the same thing and bombarding me. Then family dinners and holidays could be a mess of things especially when Thatch and I go at it, but I loved my family for who they all were.

Hiking Saturday is now in my schedule.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace and I had exchanged numbers making me slightly question if I should have because he really was just a ball of pure energy. He knew when to stop though, leaving me be after a while, but I was practically used to it from a few other brothers. I had only one class on Friday, so I went to Timberlands and was on my phone with one of my brothers.

"Hey, Curiel, you busy?"

" _Not really, what's up?"_

"I need hiking boot advice, yoi." I rubbed to my head as so many brands and assortment was before me, going along down the aisle. Usually I just have Curiel gift them to me, doing that for everyone each year.

" _Hiking boots? You are going hiking?"_ Surprise was in the tone and I sighed lightly as I put weight on one foot as the other moved to tap back.

"A friend of mine wants to go hiking tomorrow and I haven't gone since our one trip." I explained getting an affirmed tone and heard shouting in the background.

" _Doug! Do you want to do laps?!"_ The shout came out, the firm tone used when showing a command and got replies. _"Sorry, anyways, since when did you get a friend?"_

"Please don't… I'm already dreading for when Thatch and Izo find out." A groan left me and this confused noise was sounding out, wanting me to answer his question. "Um, yesterday?"

" _Yesterday?"_

"Yeah, yesterday, he kind of rammed into me. We sort of hit it off and now we are going hiking tomorrow, he's even letting me borrow a canteen." I mentioned whilst noticing a sale associate eyeing me and I didn't want to deal with one if possible. "What am I looking for?"

" _Waterproof, breathable, along the brands of Timberlands or Alabasta—preferably—if you find something you like."_ A nod left me with a hum of confirmation as I shifted to look at the choices and was reading labels. _"This is kind of what I usually hear from Thatch, though, making friends to the point that I am not sure how he keeps in contact with them all."_

"Yeah, well, what can I say? The kid is charismatic, I guess." I mention whilst finding a pair and pulling out my size to begin trying them on. "Anyways, you guys are always complaining, so it should be fine."

" _I'm not complaining, just a little surprised. Does Pops know?"_

"Besides the fact that he knows everything before I know," a laugh left him at the truth of what I said, "I let him know I was getting boots, so he wasn't surprised or anything."

" _I bet he laughed and told you to buy a mountain if need be."_

"Well he said a few mountains, but you know…" We laughed at that as I got the boots on, making sure I had brought my socks since I usually wore sandals in warm weather. "Can you not mention this to the other two, yoi? I mean, I have a feeling they will find out this evening since Izo will most likely try to bother me for the weekend like usual."

" _Of course, I heard nothing, just brotherly advice needed."_ An amused chuckle left him before I heard a hard 'thwack' to the desk. _"Oi! Manteen! Drop and give me thirty!"_

"I'll let you go. Thanks, Curiel."

" _Anytime, brother."_ The phone was moved away as he began chewing out a soldier for who knows what, but it must be bad. He's pretty laid back, but don't mess with him or mock the military because he will be on you before you realize what happened.

It didn't take long to find some boots and a few other things I should probably grab, like better clothes for it, and then was having my to-go food at my dorm whilst messaging Ace since I sent a picture of my boots and everything. He was jealous that I had Alabasta brand because they are expensive, but such great quality. I forget some times that most college students don't have as much money, and I began to wonder how Ace kept up with his active lifestyle. He mentioned biking and was a little upset when I said I didn't have a bike here, but merely shrugged it off.

As expected, Izo called and Thatch was of course with him.

" _How's our lonely pineapple?"_ Thatch questioned as I rolled eyes and was relaxing on my couch, enjoying my one bedroom dorm. It was so peaceful and serene that I am so glad I was able to have one.

"Doing fine, yoi." I merely responded, not indulging in his teasing names, plus I was still thinking about how Ace thought my hair looked 'cool'.

" _So, you going to be home when we stop in tomorrow?"_ That was my other brother, Izo—an art student who is stunning as a crossdresser.

"No, of course not. I'm busy." I told them, hearing whining from Thatch and Izo was giving his own choice words. "No seriously, I'm busy. I probably won't be home all day."

" _I swear if you are saying that and going to the library—!"_ The angry tone showed and I laughed lightly.

"No, I really am. I got plans, yoi."

" _Like what?"_ Thatch nosed in and I could just picture them in their living space whilst sitting next to each other to be close to the phone.

"I'm going hiking." Silence followed before Thatch busted into laughter and confusion left Izo.

" _Hiking?"_ Disbelief was there and I put them on speaker as I soon sent a picture of the boots. I waited for a second before I heard some clicking noises.

" _Those are nice."_

" _You asked Curiel, huh? He only buys or recommends those to anyone and I know you haven't gone near a hiking trail since that one trip."_ A snort left me at hearing Izo explain and this confusion was there in his voice. _"Why are you going hiking?"_

"A friend of mine wants to go to this café on the mountain side, says there is some good food there." I shifted to lay back on my couch, holding the phone in a hand with the mic pointed towards my mouth.

" _Friend?"_

" _Whoa! Back up!"_ Thatch suddenly spouted out after the confused noise left Izo and there was shifting. _"Since when?!"_

"If you really must know, yesterday."

" _You made a friend yesterday and going hiking with them tomorrow? Even bought boots for the occasion?"_

"Yup, and he's letting me borrow a canteen, yoi." They were quiet and I waited.

" _You put Izo into shock!"_ A laugh followed the surprised words and I joined lightly as it was hard to do that.

" _You are going to the mountains with some random guy?"_

"Really Izo?" I asked out and this hum came out in understanding of me not just being that stupid. "If anything, he reminds me of all of you and that's a feat."

" _It really is!"_ Thatch laughed and the sound of low chuckling left Izo.

" _Very well, we want pictures of you two, got me? I better have solid proof."_

"Sure, let me tell him that and totally not look like a creep." A part of me already knew, though, that Ace would probably have no problem with it. I was just trying to get out of it since the last thing I need is for them to start considering his background or something crazy.

" _I doubt he would mind if he miraculously got you to buy boots to go hiking_ _ **tomorrow**_ _after making friends with him just_ _ **yesterday**_ _."_ I could practically see Izo's perfectly plucked eyebrows raising at me and this sigh left me.

"Fine, yoi." A cheer left them both before they were bugging me more about him and, luckily, they dropped it when I said they would have to just wait until _I_ get to know him first. Plus, they would be getting a picture tomorrow, or Izo would hunt me down.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I obviously didn't have to worry about how he would be after a party, he was practically bouncing when I met him at the café. We sat for coffee first, saying he was glad to know I was dressed appropriately to go hiking. That made me snort and we talked a little of the trail, mainly him informing what to expect and how most people travel up during the late afternoon to get dinner there. I prewarned him, as we left the café to catch a cab, that my brothers were asking for a picture.

After being okay with that, we took a picture in the cab with me smiling and a grin on him. He had been practically leaning on me as we had shoulders together and then he asked about my brothers. It was funny seeing him shocked about the number and I told him it would take a minute to talk about them, but he mentioned of the trail being a bit long.

So, now we are on the trail stopping at a tree root bench and taking a break. I had talked about ten of my brothers, not going into full detail, but I never had someone want to know so much with that curious excitement. We paused to rest, as he was leaning over the roots to check out what berries were there and I checked my phone. Izo and Thatch had messaged me back in what seems to be shock. Of course, the first thing they mentioned was he looked like an adrenaline junkie. All too well-aware since Haruta, Curiel, Jiru, and Thatch were as well; even Blenheim on occasion.

"Messaging your brothers?"

"Two of them, Thatch and Izo." The face shifted in thought as he was probably remembering which ones they were before he seemed to click.

"Culinary pompadour and the other is the artist crossdresser?" A wide smile found me that he got them right and I nodded before he beamed in pride at being correct. "What they say?"

"They both can tell you are an adrenaline junkie," a grin showed wider at that, "and Izo is practically _dying_ on how young you look."

"I get that a lot, I get ID'd _all_ the time even though half know I am twenty-two." A shrug was there and I was a bit surprised on his age as well, then again, I wasn't even sure if he was old enough to drink to begin with. "How old are you?" The question was out as I began messaging back my brothers with a little chortle leaving me.

"Old, according to some of my brothers, mainly because of my personality and maturity around people."

"Really?" The surprise in the tone had me look up and he blinked at me. "You don't seem like it."

"I haven't really been out with other people in a while unless business related."

"So? I mean, I obviously don't take you as an adrenaline junkie, not as much as me, anyways." The other shifted to sit next to me whilst a bicep was on the back of the bench. "No one is truly old, that's only if you make it that way! Hell, my uncle still parties when he gets the chance and still mature for his business. Then my gramps is high in age and can still essentially wipe the floor with some of his soldiers." A shrug was there as he kept a grin. "Age is merely a number, what matters is on what you want to do and go about it!" I raised eyebrows in pure shock on how someone who seemed so carefree and not follow any set rules would be like that. In a way, I guess I shouldn't be since because of the open mind he seems to have, but not many thinks that way.

Though at the same time I was practically snickering on the inside on how much of a shock he would get seeing me at home with my family, but I let that rest for now until I got to know him more.

"Damn, Pops would have loved hearing that." I comment and he laughed out whilst shifting to hop onto feet.

"So, old soul, how old is your physical body?" Curiosity showed and a snort left me as I began standing.

"Twenty-six. Come here for a second, Izo wants another."

"Sure! I wanna see them too sometime!" We moved to stand next to each other as I had the camera open and he put an arm around my shoulders and I moved one behind him to grab at his shoulder. A cheek pressed to the side of my face as he was grinning again, showing that genuine side of him. Once getting it and we pulled away, he took a drink from his canteen.

"I have some that I can show you at the cafe."

"Sounds awesome! Send me our selfies, too, by the way!" Feet were bouncing around as he was slowly moving along the path, some people moving along down towards the bottom. "So, we left off at Atmos!"

"Right, Atmos," I smiled whilst following as I enjoyed speaking so much about my brothers and Ace really did seem like he was enjoying every minute of our time.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A week passed, and halfway through it, Ace started coming over to keep me company since his roommate was just overbearing sometimes—is what he says. They got along, but Ace didn't care for the kind of person he was. A player of sorts that breaks women hearts on purpose and so he merely tolerated him. It did sound pretty bad, but I understood that he needed someone to share rent with and everything.

Izo has been bugging me, thinking it amusing that suddenly I had a 'best friend' and was practically demanding to meet him. I waved it off and said maybe over the weekend. It slightly aggravated me since I was still getting to know the other, but it was obvious that we got along well enough for him to stop by whenever. If I had homework, he wouldn't bug me, just sprawl on the couch whilst watching TV or playing around on his phone. A few times he had mentioned his friends, but I have yet to meet them. I assumed that maybe they weren't going to the same place. Then again, that one party he said was being held by a friend, so I wasn't sure really.

That's when I ate my own foot, Ace had stayed on my couch, not wanting to hear the things going on with his roommate—if you know what I mean—and I was fine with it. Well, when I got a phone call, I was not okay anymore as I moved from my bedroom through my living space with curses. That surprisingly didn't wake my guest as I went to the door and opened it to see both brothers standing there, Thatch holding a bag of groceries as he usually did since he liked to cook me meals to have for later and practice. I was standing in a pair of pajama pants and it was obvious I was still sleeping a moment ago.

"Really?" I asked out in exasperation as I merely let them in and they walked in whilst turning as I closed my door.

"Well, of course! Now I demand to see this Ace!" Izo claimed as Thatch was snickering and then there was this noise.

"What? Food?" We all looked to my couch as a groggy brunette was rubbing to his face, sitting up with bedhead.

"Sure, my chef of a brother is here to cook for you." I mentioned whilst I noticed him stiffen and eyes blinked before flickering over.

"Oh, Thatch…? And Izo…?" The names were slow as he seemed to be gathering himself and Thatch was bounding over to the couch.

"Yo! I heard you are a hearty eater! I'm going to make the best breakfast!" I shifted to plug one ear, Izo looking in questioning and then there was a loud cheer.

"What?! Really?! I heard you make such _amazing_ food!" It was like a switch, he could wake up in a snap when mentioning the right thing, experiencing that already when I had gone to wake him up one morning, his roommate just letting me in.

"You heard right!"

"I knew they would get along fine." I muttered as the two were practically bonding over just a second of meeting and Izo stared to me with raised eyebrows. "His roommate brought a girl back." A look of pity was there from him as he watched the two and Ace hopped over the back of my couch while just in his boxer briefs.

"By gods," Izo was surprised at how toned my friend was and it was written all over his face—my brother wanted to sketch Ace and I snorted with a smile. Moving down the hall to my room, I stepped in for the pile of clothes on my dresser and returned to hold them as Ace was bouncing up whilst grabbing them.

"Thanks!" A grin showed as he soon moved to my bathroom and I looked to my brothers waiting for the door to close.

"I told you I didn't make him up or randomly find some guy to fake a friendship." They gave looks showing humor as I brought that up and Thatch was laughing.

"Well, I better make food since if he is anything you have mentioned, it's going to take a minute!" He was grinning, more than happy to cook for someone so enthusiastic to taste his food. My other brother just smiled with this look of mischief and I gave a raised eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what evil is going on up there?"

"Probably not, but I feel inspired." Hearing those words made me smile, always happy to help my brother find some type of muse even though a bit unorthodox in methods. Ace was coming out of the bathroom, hair more tamed and stopped next to me since I was before my brother.

"Hey, Izo! Marco was right, you are stunning!" A flush was to cheeks of Izo from the compliment and my friend was grinning, honesty showing. "I can imagine why some girls would be intimidated by you! Half of them can't even look as good as you do!"

"Oh, stop!" A hand waved out as the other fanned his face and a laugh was leaving Ace.

"I'm only being honest! I had a feeling pictures didn't do you justice! And Marco has mentioned how amazing your art is! I would like to see it sometime!" It was traits like this that made me believe that's why I take a liking to the brunette even more than before.

"Oh, my goodness, you should have run into Marco long ago! You are just so precious!" Izo spoke out and Ace joined me for a laugh before a body bumped against me.

"I'm going to watch Thatch cook!" A grin was there as he soon moved to the kitchen, being greeted immediately and chatters were loudly heard.

"He has to be at the family dinner next week." My body stiffened as I glared over to my brother and he was giving a pointed look. "Pops is going to _love_ him and you know it!"

"What happened to the one not sure of me running off to a mountain with a stranger?" A scoff left him as he fanned his face with a hand, the other arm resting over his chest.

"That was before we knew! He's adorable! Of course, I want him to go! If you don't bring him, then Thatch and I will pick him up!" A sigh left me with eyes rolling and peered through the doorway as Izo began moving. "Besides, numbers will be exchanged." A snort left me as he soon joined them and I stopped at the door frame as I viewed them interacting.

This slight frown found me, kind of a little upset that suddenly my friend has become the family friend. It's not like I had claims to be the only one to be his friend and I loved that he got along with my brothers so well, but I didn't get along with many people. So, when Ace and I hit it off really well, it was something I was enjoying. Being able to relish in the fact that I made a friend without my brothers intervening to have it happen—or try to happen—and he knew me by learning about me _only_ through me.

"Marco!" My name brought me back to the other three as Ace was on a bar stool at the breakfast bar with a hand patting roughly to the stool next to him. "Come on!" A smile found me as I sighed out whilst moving to join in.

Well, maybe everything will be fine.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I just overreacted, Ace was still practically attached to my hip even when we took to the city surrounding the university with my brothers in tow that day. We hung out a lot the following week and it was interesting on how easily he crashed at my place a couple more times. Thursday was here and that's when he mentioned meeting up with his other friends and I should come along. That interested me, but at the same time not since I didn't know anything about them.

So, when a blazing redhead with pale skin and an insomniac dark haired male with olive skin greeted us at an arcade, it surprised me. Two people being so strikingly different and they had surprised looks to me as well. Ace sat me next to him at a table and was practically beaming.

"This is Law," the dark-haired male, "and this is Kidd!" The other with blazing hair gave a grin whilst shifting a palm against his goggles, that of a welder I assumed. "This is Marco!" Ace introduced me and I nodded towards them and they each returned it whilst Kidd laughed.

"You know how to find a variety!" That caused the brunette to whine with a smile whilst they kicked at one another.

"Will you two knock it off before I paralyze you?" Law looked to them both, unfazed by their antics, and they laughed whilst he pointed. "Go."

"Don't got to tell me twice!"

"Let me know if food is here!" The two were off with light shoves and I was a bit surprised and then suddenly I realized I was just left with someone I didn't know.

"We can't thank you enough for giving Ace-ya a chance." I looked to Law in questioning and he had his elbow on the table whilst eyes flickered from Ace to me. "Kidd-ya and I moved schools for this year. Not only did Ace lose a roommate, but also both friends to distance." Understanding went through me and I began taking a drink of my beverage, seeming they had already ordered everything.

"Ace is very charismatic, two of my brothers love him already." A chuckle left us at that and he shifted in his chair.

"Oh yes, he is going with you for a family dinner of sorts? He has talked so much of it, cheering about a road trip with you, Marco-ya." This amused smirk was there from him as I joined him, imagining the hyper active brunette bouncing around in excitement. "So, tell me, what are you around here for? The business side or the education?"

"Business, I am working on my Masters right now. This year left." A nod of understanding was there and I pointed towards Ace. "Since he's not much of a talker when school related, is he undecided?"

"Yes, he has a year left after this one and has yet to decide, but I have a feeling I already know what he will _pursue_." A smile of knowing was there and a glimmer of fondness to his friend.

"What's that?"

"You'll find out, Marco-ya." A hum left me as I soon snorted and he took a drink before speaking. "Kidd-ya and I moved to a couple cities over, mechanic for him and I am working on being a physician. Well, surgeon to be exact, but it's a road." I was impressed and he smiled to me whilst shifting with eyes to the other two playing a whack-a-mole game. "I have a relative already holding an intern place for me and Kidd-ya has a friend who is saving him a spot in his garage for when he can start being an assistant next year."

"Impressive." I mention whilst he gave only eyes to me with a smirk.

"Ace-ya is not aware, but I am of your name. Don't worry, he still won't care once he meets him." In a way, that helped ease a bit of my worries and he noticed a couple waitresses coming our way, Ace practically locking on to trail. We chuckled in humor as Kidd was soon doing the same. "We are happy to know we don't have to worry over him anymore." That ended our conversation as the two returned with grins of the food soon finding the table and Ace bumped against me to hand over a plate of pasta in front of me.

"You said you favored pasta over most other things!" He mentioned with a grin since I had eyebrows up at him in questioning. Those words did surprise me since I practically muttered that on the first day we had lunch. A smile found me as I chuckled in appreciation and he returned it.

Wow, I'm really glad he ran into me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We left early on Saturday, Ace crashed on my couch since he said it would be easier. It took four hours to get there and the car ride had been great overall. We had some music in common, but he did have some random tastes. I didn't mind them and he let me have some of my music, but we mostly talked throughout the car ride. It was mainly miscellaneous things and him asking what to expect and everything when getting there.

I told him that the house was large and is the country home we are going to, three of my brothers mainly staying there. It was where we mostly stayed as children, Pops taking the time to drive out an hour every day for work just so we could live comfortably. Luckily, he got to crash in my room that I didn't share with anyone. It is the smallest bedroom in the house, not being able to hold much but a king bed—that was built to take up one side of the wall under the window—and a small desk by the door. Ace didn't seem to mind and was excited to be joining us, saying Thatch and Izo were there as we still had an hour. They left way earlier than we did, being an hour over in a different city and Izo liked being there a bit earlier.

We found the side highway from a small town, all major businesses being on the one stretch of highway, no stop lights in sight. Ace was surprised, but thrilled as we passed over some railroad tracks and road along the somewhat country side. He mentioned he hadn't seen the country since he was a little boy and was just beaming. We found the dirt road I turned onto and took it at a good pace, not at all worried since I was driving my jeep. That had surprised him when first seeing it, but I mentioned it was because of it being easier until I go to the main city, then I will get a car. Then he joked saying he would buy the jeep from me if so and I laughed with him, though if he mentioned that out loud, no doubt Izo or even Pops would hand it over.

Excitement thrummed through him as I mentioned we were close and that's when I turned onto the driveway, going through two fence posts. The home was in sight and he was grinning in awe before noticing the large pure white Saint Bernard running through the field whilst a few of my brothers were on the porch. The dog barreling towards us, me driving slow, I hit against Ace.

"Open your door." I mention and he didn't waste time to do so as the large dog bounded into the vehicle. "Stefan!" The name left me as I scratched at the chest as he was wiggling around on my friend who was laughing out in excitement. I went back to driving as Stefan adjusted in Ace's lap and the door was closed.

"You are such a good boy!" Ace was ruffling fur and practically buried in it as Stefan was barking loudly whilst panting out. The tail thundered around as Ace continued to praise him and compliment him.

I parked the car along the line of the others and got out with a whistle. Stefan hopped out behind me as I noticed Ace begin to jump out as well. I moved to my trunk to pull out his bag, him bounding around to grab it and sling it over a shoulder. I grabbed my satchel, since I didn't need much as I already had clothes here. Stefan was running around us, slipping on the rocks a few times, and we laughed as I began walking.

"Come on." I mention and Ace was closely behind whilst patting Stefan's head as he walked beside him happily.

"Marco!" Two people shouted and were bouncing over in excitement whilst grabbing onto me as I continued. "You're late!"

"Super late!"

"I am not, yoi." I comment and they were chuckling before one broke off to walk by Ace with a grin.

"Haruta, right?" That made my brother beam as he jumped a few times instead of walking.

"Right!"

"Who am I?!" The other detached to be on the other side, Stefan moving to be by me now.

"Namur?" They both were cheering as they grasped arms and began dragging him quicker to the front porch. Laughter left Ace at the antics and did nothing to stop my high school aged brothers. They began to quiz him, I guess, making it a game as they asked him on names for the three on the porch. When I got up the steps, they dragged him inside and I sighed with a smile and shake of my head.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey, Atmos." I comment and gave a nod to Blenheim as well since he grinned happily.

"Is that the same friend you went hiking with?" Curiel was smiling in knowing, but was clarifying.

"Yeah," I confirmed whilst moving towards the door. "I better at least show him where my room is before they drag him too much and I forget." That had them laughing as I opened the screen door, hearing it squeak before hearing Pops laughing out. Moving towards the living space from the foyer with Stefan running towards the kitchen, Ace was already laughing with my father figure. Grey eyes gleamed to me as Pops waved a hand.

"Come here, son!" A smile was on me, feeling the warmth of having a great person in my life. My feet carried me over and soon gave him a hug as he patted my back roughly. "Glad to have you home! Guararara!" I pulled away with a smile and nodded.

"I'm happy to be here as always." I turned to my friend and sighed out lightly. "I was going to be the one to introduce you both, but that was expecting much, I know…" A laugh left Pops as he smacked the arm of his chair and Ace was smiling still.

"Everyone was excited to meet the person to break your barriers, guararara!"

" _Thanks_ , Pops." I muttered with eyes rolling at the thought of them all being like that and just saying it out loud. "Let me show you my room and then it's free roam since I know when Thatch is back from back-roading they will be happy to see you." I comment whilst beginning out of the room and he followed excitedly.

"Back-roading?! It's been a while since I did that!"

"No worries, it's practically tradition." I comment, curious on how he would react once I let myself unravel more with my family like usual. We began moving up the stairs and heading to the last room at the end of the hall. A noise of curiosity left him as I soon opened my door. "This is my room."

"The tower?" The question was there as I flicked the light on and the ceiling fan began to kick start.

"Yeah, I liked the view." I mention whilst put my bag to my desk and he did the same before crawling along my bed to look out the window, somewhat climbing onto the window seat area. It was a reading nook, built just for me, and I heard him inhale.

"Wow…" A smile was on me as I closed the door and moved to walk along my bed. I needed to change the sheets anyways and soon sat on the seat next to him as he was resting on forearms. My eyes found the view, the pond in the back with a background of trees being luscious greens. Then my favorite thing is near the pond, two large magnolia trees stood tall with white flowers looking to be placed perfectly on it.

"Though, one—disturbing—time is when Thatch streaked naked into the pond." A laugh burst from him as he let his head move forward and he kicked feet, making me laugh as well. Once he calmed down, he moved to sit with me as we looked out the window and he was smiling before directing it towards me.

"I bet you have all kinds of stories!"

"Of course," I smiled in return and he looked to be anticipated to hear more and then my door opened.

"I have some stories about our favorite pineapple brother!" Izo had come in with a mischievous smirk and I noticed this sparkle in Ace's eye.

"Come on, Izo, nothing as interesting as some things _you_ have done. Like maybe the sparkles left in the hall after you got home one night?" That had him chuckle as he remembered what happened.

"Maybe not, but you know Thatch always dragged you into trouble somewhere, like Caroline's house."

"Ugh, don't remind me about that." I rolled eyes in distaste before we were both laughing and Ace whined.

"Don't worry, we have so much time to tell you stories! Whatever I don't tell you now, I will next time I stop in for a visit!" Izo spoke in reassurance and that had me smiling on how he so easily wanted to be with my friend. A loud rumbling of an engine was heard and I hummed out as my brother looked to me. "Come on, off roader. We all haven't gone racing in a while."

"That's because Thatch gets mad that I win."

"Whaa? You?!" Ace sounded excited as I stood and I began moving along the bed. He followed suit as we stood in the room and I mentioned that I was changing clothes.

"Oh, Ace, you are in for a rude awakening about our pineapple rebel."

I changed into some boots and lax clothing of jeans and a flannel shirt left open to show my tucked in white shirt. Ace was out chattering to Thatch who was resting arms as he was standing with his body leaned between the truck and the truck door before hollering at me as I made my way down the porch steps. Some brothers on the porch laughed with Pops who was petting Stefan whilst sitting on the swing.

"Heya, cowboy~!" The tease came out from Jiru being in the back of the truck with a laugh as I gave a look and Ace was staring in surprise with a whistle. I noticed that the cover on my jeep had already been removed and I moved over to it. Grabbing the rail, I sat on the door and swung legs in to flop into my seat.

"More like _city slicker_!" Thatch laughed out as I started the jeep and flipped him off like it was purely natural. More laughter followed before I felt the jeep bounce. "You traitor!"

"Nah! Izo told me that winners get to make the losers do whatever for tomorrow!" Ace claimed whilst moving to be in the passenger seat on a knee to view my brother who looked flabbergasted.

"I'm not losing!"

"You better not!" Jiru claimed with a hand patting to the roof top before moving to get down. Climbing up into the cab of the truck, I noticed Haruta waving out in excitement from the bucket seat in the back. Namur had burst from the home with a holler.

"Wait for me, Marco!" A smirk was on me as I waited for the dark-haired male to soon hop in the back and strap himself in.

"Hey, Thatch!" I hollered out with a hand shifting into gear and he looked to me in questioning. "I'm making you eat Lilli pads later!" I flipped him off again with a smirk gracing my face whilst revving off and did a sharp turn, Ace hollering in excitement.

"Oi!" Thatch had only hollered with curses before following behind with a couple honks. Namur cheered out as we turned onto the road and tires slid easily in place to drive on. Ace was still on a knee with a hand gripping to the windshield and the wind blew through his hair as he hollered with laughter.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

By the time we got back, had supper, and played games with the whole family, I was exhausted. I went to crash early, glad that Jozu was nice enough to change the sheets for me. Ace decided to join me, feeling a bit more comfortable with me as he mentioned on the way up. No doubt he got along with my family and I can see future visits being him just crashing when he feels like it. I showed him where the shower was so he could wash up and I was changing into pajama pants. I usually take morning showers and soon he was trailing in with a hold of his dirty clothes.

"So, I thought you were the old soul?" The question came out as I moved for the bed and I stopped by it with a look to him.

"I am, just not at home." I made the comment and he was grinning whilst moving as I pulled at sheets. "There is a light switch by the headboard." I comment whilst moving into the bed as he was in a pair of shorts, climbing in after me.

"So, you are to other people? Is that why they all each mentioned that they were surprised that I tagged along with _you_?" A groan left me at hearing that and he was chuckling whilst I flicked the light. Moonlight came through the window somewhat and I let my body find my mattress, in love with the comfort and memories.

"I had so many siblings it didn't matter to me, really. Plus, I had a friend who practically threatened my brother for god-awful reasons, so it kind of ruined the friend experience for me." I mention while arms moved to tuck under each side of my pillow.

"Eh? What for?" I let my lips purse as I shifted them a bit, contemplating on telling him. "Mh? You don't have to spill, just curious. Which brother?"

"Thatch."

"Really? He's the most charismatic person I have ever met besides Jiru and Haruta now." A light laugh left me at hearing that before groaning in memories.

"Probably had something to do with the fact that Thatch punched him pretty good." A noise of confusion was there as I soon closed eyes and hummed. "The guy was being lewd."

"To Izo?"

"To me." I comment right after and a silence followed that made me a bit nervous. Maybe I spilled a bit too much? It always made me nervous having new people around that knew nothing about me.

"Explain lewd. Like, verbally in a sexual way?"

"What else could lewd mean?" I asked seriously and he was quiet again before there was movement.

"And you obviously didn't like it."

"Not from him anyways, yoi." The words left me before a hand patted to my chest.

"Then Thatch did good, cowboy." That had me laugh lightly and shifted to let my head turn to face him as he was on his side. "I bet Izo would have torn him a new one."

"What are you talking about, Jozu was about to pulverize him into the lockers one time when picking us up." He chuckled, looking to be imagining it and I smiled before it faltered. "And then the rest of my Senior year went to crap shortly after that, not that I ever minded since I didn't care for many people."

"Yeah, I didn't have the best last year either." The comment was made and we looked to each other whilst he grinned. "If I tell you why, will you return the favor?"

"Sure, yoi." A smile was there as he shifted to be up on his arm and looking to me.

"This one girl in my class found out that she didn't _quite_ set me off as she hoped when flashing me." This look was there with a nervous laugh and I raised eyebrows.

"What? Too much?"

"Mh, more like… wrong _gear_." He began explaining and it automatically clicked as I viewed him.

"Huh, you don't seem like it." That had him laugh and I kind of realized on how rude that sounded. "I mean, I… I didn't mean to make that sound rude." I told him quickly and he was patting to the bed.

"No, no, you're fine! I just haven't seen someone so chill about it in a while. Usually it's a deal breaker on friendships." A shrug was there and I could imagine why, that was part of my problem.

"Well, I guess my story isn't as awkward to mention."

"Really?"

"I got caught making out with a high school cheerleader." Eyebrows were raised before he sputtered lightly with an eyeroll.

"That's hardly anything."

"Oh, it was for him." That had him reel back a bit and gave a confused look.

"There's male cheerleaders?"

"Yes, and they are _very_ flexible, yoi." I made the remark with eyebrows shifting and that actually had him flush for a second; not that I did anything much with said cheerleader.

"Are you sure you weren't the one to make lewd comments?" He joked with me as I laughed lightly before shifting to have a leg free of the blankets and resting it out with a foot to my other leg's thigh.

"Only when allowed."

"The cheerleader?"

"He wasn't into the talk much, just wanted to try something and I love ruining a jocks reputation, so I was game." A shrug left me as he laughed lightly with a hand hitting to me.

"Hey now, I used to be a _jock_ , star baseball pitcher." A proud grin was there on probably things he has accomplished and I smirked in thought.

"You don't seem like a pitcher." I comment and he gave a confused look as I eyed him.

"What? I was very good at throwing the… oh… _oh_ , hey!" The complaints came out as he began to realize I was messing with him and he was slapping to my chest. A laugh was leaving me as I waved a hand out to stop him.

"Joking, joking…" I mention before getting comfortable again as he showed a pouty lip. "Me at home is different, yoi."

"It is, I feel like you have been holding back." A finger jabbed into my ribs and he stopped before moving to jab to my stomach more on part of the ink of my tattoo. "So, tell the story behind this."

"It's the family insignia, that included too many shots and having a tattoo artist brother willing to do anything to embarrass you." Eyebrows raised and I hummed lightly with a slight shrug. "Well, we had been discussing it anyways, but I was inebriated when making the promise. Izo even made me sign a contract to follow through with."

"Alright, story time." A light laugh left me and that soon had me turning to my side to view him better.

"It was out back during a bonfire where Thatch was telling Izo to hold his beer…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace made me feel like a teenager all over again, just like how my family did on most occasions. Of course, I was still my stoic self whenever I wasn't kicked into gear for something. We ended up staying awake late into the morning just talking about ourselves until Ace racked out. I shortly followed with a smile because it was all fantastic. The family was happy to have him around for breakfast and we promised to stay until after lunch since we thought of ridiculous things for the losers.

Izo had shown his art work that was at the home and everyone was spending some amount of time with Ace. It left me to spend time with my brothers, but I also wondered why I felt myself drawn to find my friend. I haven't felt like this for a long while, craving someone's attention since that one guy back in high school. That ended in disaster, of course, him being straight as a board. I didn't even try because I already knew and just let my heart crumble. It was hard being into the same sex when others viewed you like you had the plague. So, most of the time I put that side of me in a closet and I partially didn't like it was rearing its head out again.

I just made a new friend who really likes me and is nothing but everything to fit a type of criteria for me. He is carefree, adventurous, friendly, and now accepted by my family. There is no way I can fuck this up now, especially since that would mean that I definitely suck at making friends. And will probably be forever alone.

 _Alright, besides my self-loathing…_

We were starting to head out, climbing into the jeep that had the cover back on. "You come back for Marco's birthday, you hear!" Atmos mentioned out loud and I cursed lowly thinking we avoided that for at least a later date.

"Of course!" Ace was snickering as we got in and windows were down as we began to leave. "Until next time!" He hollered as I began to pull out, my remaining brothers, about five of them, waved out with Pops holding Stefan's collar with a wave as well. Once pulling out, he smacked to my shoulder. "Birthday?"

"Sadly." I comment with a groan and he laughed out before grabbing his chin.

"Then I guess I will make sure to correspond on gift giving~!" That had me roll eyes and that made him laugh again as he turned up the radio. Ever since we went back roading, he has been in a bit of a country mood. Luke Bryan was on as he sang along and I soon joined him.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Life continued, us being close together and him crashing more with me than anything. Izo and Thatch would stop by on the weekends, talking about my birthday coming up and I would groan about that. We hiked that trail more often as the weather was somewhat changing, but not for too bad. Ace was taking classes off to join the weekend for my birthday and I was actually happy about that. My birthday fell on a Tuesday this year and so I got multiple calls that day while Ace took me to dinner.

Afterwards, we made our way to his dorm since it was common for us to see what his roommate planned. I had mentioned at one point to just maybe look for another place, but he was tight in funds. That always made me frown and try to help as much as I could, especially when he mentioned of his job laying off people; that included him. So, his extra money was gone and I made sure to pitch in for him on most occasions even when he felt bad. He was my friend and I would not let him be broke if I could help it.

Entering the dorm, his roommate was clocked out on the couch and we continued to his room. It seemed like the guy was chilled out for a bit, we weren't keen on waking him and provoking to invite a female over. We joked lowly whilst making it to his room and he closed the door whilst I moved to sit on the bed.

"So, I got you something." He grinned and moved to be by me before bending to grab something from underneath.

"You didn't have to, yoi."

"Shush, pineapple." He waved a hand out whilst holding the box in one hand before handing it over. I raised an eyebrow as it was thin and plain white. He sat on the bed next to me with a finger jabbing towards the gift and I chuckled. I began to open it up, moving tissue paper to notice light blue fabric, and I began pulling it out.

"A scarf?"

"Yeah, something you would use, of course!" I looked to him in surprise and felt the fabric of being soft, making a smile flourish on my lips.

"Thank you, Ace. It will be perfect for when winter gets here." I looked to him as I was completely serious and that had him grinning. Hands grasped the cloth as he moved it around my neck.

"And then for the other one."

"Another gift? Ace, you know you don't have the money for that nonsense." A laugh left him as he gripped the cloth still and shook his head.

"This doesn't cost anything." I raised eyebrows and before I could question, he pulled the cloth as lips met mine. That startled me as he soon pulled back with a nervous stare and I felt the flurrying of emotions. "Happy Birthday, Marco." My face flared in heat at the fact that Ace just _kissed_ me and I couldn't find words. A light laugh left him as he tilted his head and said, "can I take that as a compliment?"

My hands moved on their own as I grabbed his face and pressed lips to his again. Hands moved up the scarf to hold me in place and I felt him shift to move mouths. It had been a while since I kissed anyone and he was very much enjoying it even with it being a mess as we moved slightly before parting for air. Dark eyes gleamed to me as he relaxed the hold on the scarf and gave a smile.

"I'm glad I didn't royally fuck this up." A light laugh left me as I smiled at the words he said.

"At least I'm not the only one to think that." I mention and he looked a bit surprised before grinning.

"You were already thinking about kissing me~!" The little teasing tone came out, making me snort since I was definitely thinking more than just kissing.

"So have you, it seems." I comment with a finger tapping to his chest and he grinned at that.

"Well, thoughts went wild at the mention of you macking it out with a cheerleader, which you totally didn't help with the flexible comment… or pitcher comment…" A chuckle of amusement left me and then I was startled as he pushed me to the bed whilst straddling me. That grin showing was purely playful and he laid his chest against mine with hands under a chin. "Best birthday gift, right?"

"Hmm, maybe." I comment, making him whine out whilst I chuckled. "It could be better."

"Oh? With what?" A pout showed and I moved a hand to have fingers brushing through dark locks.

"Something else, yoi." A hum left him in thought as he soon grinned and lifted himself up.

"Oh! I know!" This slight frown found me, hoping he didn't take it too far in his mind. I like Ace, but the last thing I want is to jump too far whilst just figuring everything out. "Today, on pineapple's birthday," he began declaring with a finger up and I rolled eyes. "Is also the day that he figured out his fancy was returned! And they decided to be boyfriends because it would be unjust to kiss and not want to continue from there more."

"Perfect." I smiled and he chuckled whilst plopping back down with a grin. Feet moved to rest on my thighs and I moved the scarf to be resting around his head, making him laugh.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Thursday rolled around as we were getting ready to leave and Ace had me in the hallway of my dorm. Lips pressed against mine as I dropped my bag to cup his face and press back for more. Hums left me as I playfully poked at his abdomen and he pulled back with light laughs.

"I'm trying to get us going before Izo starts calling to see if we have left yet." A cheeky grin was there as he wrapped arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. I grasped to his hips as I pressed for more and our mouths moved together. A couple dings from my phone went off and we pulled away with snorts before he whined.

"Fine, fine!" That had me laugh as I grabbed my bag and we began moving out of the apartment. He had his backpack and we went to my jeep.

Getting in, he chattered on about Thatch mentioning of another race and Ace was excited to ride with me. A thought came across my mind for something later and this feeling in me was flourishing as it was nice hearing him talk with so much enthusiasm. About two hours left of our drive, after stopping for a bite to eat, I was listening to him mention something. I took in a steady breath and let my hand move to rest on his leg. There was a slight pause before he was back into his chatter with a hand moving to grip at mine to stay. That made me happy and I enjoyed our time travelling to the family home.

Pulling up had the same routine, the door flying open to let in Stefan as the large dog was happy Ace came back. Then he followed me out of the vehicle as Ace was soon next to me whilst my brothers greeted us like usual. Only some had made it, the others being in the morning since they were farther out or had to do some things. Jozu was one of the first to greet us along with the two youngest and mentioned that Thatch and Izo went up to the store. Atmos had to be somewhere, being the one to own the home and stayed with the two youngest as they were still going to school. We moved to my room to put bags on my desk and no surprise I found myself back on my bed with him straddling a leg with a grin.

"There's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night!" He claimed in excitement since Jiru mentioned it as we were making our way up the stairs as a greeting.

"It's practically traditional." I comment whilst he was bouncing lightly in his excitement, making me chuckle. The sound of Thatch's truck had him holler in pure joy and I laughed at that. Once I calmed, lips found mine as he dragged me back up before bounding out the door. Standing in my room, I grinned with eyes closing and enjoying hearing his loud greeting to my brothers.

Ace really was a perfect fit for me.

A race had commenced, Izo tagging along with Namur and Ace again. We, of course, won and that made the other three whine. More like Jiru and Haruta couldn't believe Thatch was letting a _city slicker_ beat him. It was a run-on joke since I am going to go work with Pops and I merely took it as the words came along with pineapple taunts. After dinner had passed, we were enjoying the outside as I soon waved Ace to my jeep and just moved to it. He followed with a grin and I had hopped in, him following without question as I started it up.

"Where you two off to?!" Izo questioned and I began shifting gears as Ace was on his knees in the seat as he shrugged hands out.

"Don't know!" Ace called out, making me chuckle whilst pulling out of the driveway, laughter being heard from some of my brothers.

Travelling down the dirt road he was still up enjoying the wind in his face and I had the radio up at a decent level. No questions left him as we cruised along down the road and I soon grabbed to a hip as I turned off into a field whilst he laughed. We roughly moved through the tall grass and he shifted to sit down as I moved the jeep along to a hill. Shutting off the jeep, it kept the radio on as I moved to climb into the back of the vehicle to sit in one of the bucket seats sideways so I could view up. Ace shortly joined me, the radio playing a song by Eric Church, _Springsteen_ possibly?

"It's hard seeing the stars in the city." I comment whilst he was in the other bucket seat and we enjoyed the sight above us. A hum started leaving him to the song and I smirked whilst letting the words leave me. "When I think about you, I think about seventeen. I think about my old jeep; I think about the stars in the sky…

"Funny how a melody sounds like a memory, like the soundtrack to a July Saturday night…" He continued along and the singer mentioned the word Springsteen to trail off. We laughed as I shifted to soon find myself standing and jumped out of my jeep. "Where you going?"

"Making memories." I had a hand out to him and this look was on him before he was grinning. Moving, he was jumping out of the jeep before grabbing to my hand and we began moving through the meadow.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We made it back to the home, boots practically soaked from a creek we found and even our pants and shirts were. Our time spent was exactly something I would reflect on later and everyone was still up as we returned. They joked about playing around in a pond whilst I moved to go take a shower after Ace did first. Our boots were set up by the door to dry as he was quick in the shower and I told my family of sleeping since the next night we would be having a bonfire and that meant alcohol with staying up.

Finding my bed, Ace followed with chuckles as I flicked the light switch and he flopped partially on me. A hum left me as the hold along my side tightened and Ace was shifting along me as his head situated to my shoulder. This smile was on me as I situated to be on my side and had a leg hooked with his. I moved a hand along his face as he rest to my bicep and was chuckling while trying to get comfortable.

"We are going to get sweaty like this." He remarked and this snort left me at the true fact of him practically being a heater.

"I can withstand it for a little while." The hand on my side moved to my back as he pressed closer with a wiggle.

"Good." I could virtually see his smile as he pressed into my body and I steadied my breathing. I would be lying if I said he didn't hike my hormones a lot and I really did feel like a teenager all over again with that aspect. "Anything else I should expect from this family bonfire?"

"Don't take any drinks from Jiru because he sometimes mixes and I mean, like with dirt." A laugh left him as I smiled and held onto him with my head resting on top of his. "Actually, don't accept an open drink from anyone. And stay clear of Atmos and his moonshine, that is _too_ strong."

"Really? I've never had any."

"You don't need it, Thatch and his antics after drinking too much is enough to have me make sure you avoid it like the plague." That made him laugh again before humming in questioning.

"Are you having any?"

"Only a bit, he makes my favorite for my birthday."

"But I wanna try."

"You can try it, but seriously don't drink it like Curiel and Blamenco will be." A hum left him in questioning on that and I moved to kiss at his head. "You will have the worst hangover imaginable."

"You've convinced me." We laughed as he began shifting to look at me before shifting with his chin facing a certain way. This smile found me as I kissed him and he hummed gratefully that I got the signal. "Ready for tomorrow, birthday boy?" I raised an eyebrow with a light laugh before pulling him close with a hum.

"Are you?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As with every Newgate family bonfire, alcohol was plentiful with food galore along with enough marshmallows to make you sick. Laughter was loud, mason jars clinking on occasion, and the radio playing loud a mix CD. As I figured, the cinnamon moonshine that Atmos made was perfect and I sipped on it throughout the night in my personal mason jar. Ace was being a hyper drunk, shirt off as he was in an arm wrestling match with Thatch and Jiru again. They had taken a break for a bit, but I guess they couldn't face defeat from my boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend, "Marco!" A body landed across my lap as I had been talking to Curiel about some things relating to the jeep and how he wanted to get it painted for me again, Blenheim agreeing as he would do the body work like usual.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I peered down to the other who was laughing. "What is it, drunk?" The tease left me with a finger jabbing his exposed stomach and he laughed more.

"Sip! Sip!"

"No way, yoi. You are already inebriated." I told him whilst holding the jar up to my shoulder, away from him. A look was there and a pout as if I had told a lie. "Later."

"Fine." That had him roll off in a whine before springing up to soon be tackled by Thatch. Everyone laughed at the sight of the drunks wrestling aggressively across the grass and I rolled eyes.

"I wonder if he will catch on." Blenheim commented before Curiel snorted.

"I doubt it, he's too fucking gone." They laughed, referring to the fact that I have told Ace four times that he could have a sip later. It was working so I was keeping it up. We chattered before a holler was there and splashing, making us all shift.

"Got'em!" Atmos and Blamenco claimed with laughter, knowing very well that most drunks can't swim properly. A sigh left me as I rubbed my head and soon got up, closing the mason jar. I moved over to Pops and Vista that chattered to Izo about some things and I held out the glass jar.

"Vista, here." I comment, and he chuckled in acknowledgement. "Ace and I are heading in."

"What about Thatch?"

"Punishment for losing his race, no one let him shower until morning." The words left me and that had them laughing as I moved to Atmos who was holding my flustered boyfriend for being dragged out of the pond. "Come here, Ace." Dark eyes flickered to me before grinning and lightly stumbled to come up with a beaming look. He bumped against me with eyebrows shifting and I chortled at the gaze he gave before moving to the home. "Let's get you in the shower."

Going in the home, he was laughing with his body bumping me and I merely ignored the way he was getting me somewhat wet. We made it to the bathroom on the second floor and I closed the door as he began tugging off his boots with stumbles. Chuckles left me in amusement as I moved around his waving arms and I got the shower started as made sure to temperature it right.

"Alright, you think you cannot hurt yourself in the shower?" I asked whilst standing and turned, eyes automatically flickering down, but made sure to have them to his face quickly.

"No," he giggled whilst hands grabbed to my t-shirt and began to tug it off me.

"Ace, you know I'm not doing anything with you drunk." The words left me as the shirt was tossed to the sink and hands lined along my chest.

"It'll be fine." He whined whilst hands lined to my back and I groaned at the feel before snapping myself out of it.

"How about you shower first?" I mention since I could easily coax him to lay down and get him to sleep before he pushed boundaries that he may regret later. A hum was there before he soon gave and I smirked to look as if I was going along with it.

Getting him to the bedroom and slip on underwear was a task. I convinced him that it would be more fun this way and I let him have my pants off. It was interesting, to say the least, cuddling with him and pretending that we would slowly move into more, but I did notions that would coax him to sleep. Being under the influence and the adrenaline crashing, he was out like a light. A sigh of relief had left me seeing him finally rack out and chuckle lightly.

Those freckles were still lightly tinted with red and lips were parted since we had been kissing. Hair still a bit damp from the shower and I let my hand continue to rub along his side softly. A smile was on me as I peered to his peaceful sleeping face and could hear as someone dragged Thatch in, no doubt passing out. My poor brother was probably laid out on the floor and Haruta would be scribbling on his face while Namur pulling some type of prank. He would be lucky if Izo didn't get a hold of him instead. Free game to those laid out in family spaces, bedroom pranks are banned ever since Thatch put fake spiders in Jiru's and Izo's room when younger.

"Night, Ace."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh gods," the startled low voice had me groaning whilst there was shifting. I rubbed to my forehead and soon peered eyes over and Ace was looking back with a look of confusion.

"Nothing, yoi." I muttered whilst closing eyes to relax after feeling that jolt.

"I'm so sorry, I'm flirtatious with the people I am with when drunk." The words were low and I rolled to face him, feeling that it was too early to be awake.

"Ace, your fine. We didn't do anything…" I muttered as he shifted and I reached over to wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "Now, please lay back down…" The groan left me as the sun was just barely peering into the sky. He shifted to be on his side and my face found his bicep as he had a hold of me. This hum left me in appreciation and had an arm still over whilst pressing kisses to his sternum. "You were persistent, though." A groan left him as I lightly laughed and his chin rested to the top of my head.

"I didn't think I drank that much."

"You didn't listen to me, yoi."

"But he said it wasn't mixed."

"And you believed him?" Another groan left him at my question and I chortled whilst breathing in, enjoying the peace.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

And there went the peace.

"Thatch is up." I comment and he chuckled as I pulled him closer with a hum of amusement. Loud barks of laughter were heard along with thundering of feet and I immediately noticed them storming towards my room, making me sigh.

"MARCO!" The door slammed open and I noticed Ace shift a hand up as it had moved away and he trembled lightly.

"Mo-Morning Thatch!" Light sputters were there as I could tell he was trying to stop his laughter. My body shifted as I raised next to him before glaring tiredly over to my brother. The clothes were shriveled maybe still a little damp, his hair skewered in all direction with barrettes decorating it. Not just any barrettes, those kid plastic ones that are bright pastel colors. Izo had his signature all over this, makeup decorating him heavily and Haruta had put clothespins on his ears.

" _You_." A finger was pointing to me as he glared fiercely and I grinned.

"Good morning, Thatch. Did you sleep well?" Chuckles were being muffled next to me as Ace was sitting up as well.

"You both can _starve_." The threat seethed with a sneer and I hummed towards him.

"I can cook for us, wouldn't be a first."

"You lovebirds can go drown!" The word used surprised me before Ace was flushing bright red and I chortled in amusement.

"Sure, sure, Thatch. Now go shower, you stink." I remarked and he gave a challenging look making me glare. "I wouldn't or do you not remember the glitter?" I pointed a finger and he gritted teeth before letting out a frustrated noise.

"I hate you!" He stormed off towards the bathroom and I lazily tilted to rest my body weight on a hand.

"Love you too!" A smirk was on me at seeing him enter the room with a door slamming and I noticed Izo down the hall. There was this grin of knowing and I rolled eyes before flopping back.

"Morning, Izo!" Ace waved enthusiastically and a chuckle was heard down the hall. A sigh left me as I moved his arm so he could lay back down with a noise of surprise leaving him. Short complaints left him as I pulled him back in to rest my eyes longer and he soon chuckled with arms finding me.

Izo saw, no use trying to hide anything now because he won't keep his mouth shut.

The house was becoming lively after all the shouting and Ace enjoyed that we were stuck in our own world, even with the door open. My whole family knew that I was lingering in this department already, but they may be a bit surprised by Ace shopping along. It had been a while since I had any relationship or a liking to a particular individual.

"Breakfast, lovebirds~!" Jiru teased loudly and I snorted with a smile on me as Ace laughed out loudly.

We got ourselves untangled from each other and got dressed along with brushing our teeth. The whole time, we bumped against each other, making us chuckle all the while. It didn't take long before we bounded down the stairs and found the dining room where they all stared in knowing, but were smiling in amusement.

"Good morning, sons!"

"Morning, Pops!" I had merely stated it whilst Ace cheered it out and we found our chairs.

"So, is this why Ace was bragging about the _best_ gift ever?" Izo asked in contemplation as we all began to eat and I chortled.

"Possibly, but I do love my moonshine." I mention out, Atmos smiling with pride as I knew it took time to make.

"I'm better than moonshine, stupid pineapple!" Ace complained and we all laughed at that as I pulled to his cheek playfully to mess with his pout. We chattered as Thatch excused to get another plate of fruits, seeming to cool off that I didn't put Izo up to it, it was the punishment for being the loser. I wasn't expecting a whip cream pie to the face though and everyone was in hysterics. Hands slowly moved as I wiped my face clean with a scowl and most covered mouths.

"Thatch!" I shouted whilst jumping out of my chair and he squealed away with laughter. Ace was laughing harshly and I spun with a hand full of whip cream to get him and he sputtered. More laughter joined as I soon got Jiru next and then whip cream was finding everyone, no one spared as Ace got Pops on the neck. We all paused at that and Ace was pursing lips, not sure on what would happen, but the loud laughter from our father had us all joining in.

"Cheeky brat!" Pops hollered whilst grasping Ace and ruffling hair aggressively.

 _I couldn't have asked for anyone better._


End file.
